


Soft Toys and Naptimes

by Dolston17



Series: B99 Season 7 Missing Scenes [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Baby Supplies, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Amy Santiago, Some Humor, Toy Store, cuteness, season 7, shopping for the baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolston17/pseuds/Dolston17
Summary: Jake and Amy shopping for toys and supplies.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: B99 Season 7 Missing Scenes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104725
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	Soft Toys and Naptimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atlasperalta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlasperalta/gifts).



> This is based on the request/headcanon you gave me, Ives😄💜
> 
> Part 3 of the missing scenes series. This is pretty much fluff, and nothing else🥰 
> 
> Also, I tried making my paragraphs as short as I could in this fic (just trying something new lol). Let me know how you feel about it if you wanna😅

'Ames! This place is huge! And so cute! And so fun!'

One quick glance at her husband right next to her, and Amy falls more in love with him - simply at his excitement. A part of her still cannot believe the fact that they're pregnant. Maybe it was because they had to keep it a secret, and not tell anyone until the day before, i.e. the end of the first trimester; maybe it was because there was no prominent protrusion until recently. She couldn't say for certain, but now that they had moved into the second trimester, it all seemed to hit them so quickly.

'Why did we wait so long to come here?'

'Because we couldn't risk being seen.'

As weird as it may sound, it's true. The only reason they had put off any plan to buy baby supplies and toys was because Amy didn't want to be spotted buying said materials. What if she would be walking through one of the aisles, and they'd met a friend of theirs? What excuse would they use then?

Jake stops abruptly, as he looks at her - half confused; half amused. 'And remind me again, babe, who exactly could we have possibly encountered?'

'Off the top of my head: Terry, Charles, and Gina.'

'Again, just because three of our friends have kids, it doesn't mean they're gonna be at a toy store 24/7. Besides, what would the chances even be?'

'Better than you think, actually. Knowing how siblings can be, Cagney, Lacey, and Ava probably fight all the time, especially because Ava's four and her sisters are obviously more mature than her. So, Ava might resort to stealing something from them, which could result in the twins conspiring to steal Ava's dollhouse. Once that happens - '

'Okay, Ames, I can see that you've done some overthinking on this for the past couple months.'

'What? No! This is research; not overthinking.'

'Trust me, I know when you're researching and when you're overthinking. _This_ is definitely overthinking.'

Amy gives him a little poke in his ribs, as if to say he got her. Every time Jake points out something about her, she just feels giddy because of how well he knows her. She's not sure why she feels that way, especially since they've already been married for two years now. Maybe it's just the fact that he's still not grown tired about the little things she does. If anything, that makes her feel extra special. She plants a kiss on his cheek to let him know, before opening her handbag and taking out a binder - _Baby Toys and Supplies_.

'Oh, come on, do we really need to follow the binder now?'

'Well, yeah! That's why we have one.'

'No, I mean, can't we do it after sometime? I just really want to look around all these cute tidbits!'

Oh, how the sight in front of her melts her heart! Jake pleading to get a few extra minutes to look around (and play) with the toys he can lay his hands on. The sad thing for Amy is that it's working; a part of her is already starting to cave in. And can you blame her? He's pulled out those puppy dog eyes, and it takes all of her strength to not give in. There's a binder, she tells herself, a binder that needs to be followed strictly.

'We can do some extra shopping later, I promise. But now we need to follow the binder - these are our main priorities.'

'Fine,' he concedes.

'Thank you. Now, first things first and also the most obvious choice, soft toys.'

'Soft toys, let's see... Okay, at the end of aisle 5,' Jake says as he goes through a mini-catalogue of the store they're in.

'Great, let's go.'

As they walk to the required aisle, hand in hand, Amy takes a moment to observe everything and everyone around her. A few kids run past them, giggling and laughing with toys in their hands. Other kids stick close to their parents, holding their hands - or rather fingers - tightly, almost too shy to face anyone else. It all makes her think how their little baby will be - whether they'll have Jake's energy and can play non-stop, or whether they'll want to hide behind their parents' legs, much like she used to when she was a toddler. Maybe she'll just end up carrying them in her arms whenever and wherever.

'It's amazing, isn't it?' Jake comments, bringing her out of her thoughts.

'What is?' she asks, almost surprised that he'd read her mind.

'All this... How everything just becomes a million times cuter when you make a tiny version of them.'

'Yeah.'

He's not wrong; everything around the store is just shouting _cute!_ T-shirts, shoes, socks... They all are cuter by a mile than any piece of clothing they own. But it won't be until another six months that a tiny version of themselves will prove to be the cutest. 

'Okay, here we are - the soft toys.'

The moment Jake says those words, Amy freezes. Just freezes for no apparent reason. She wants to scream. No, not because she's frustrated. Because of the sight of the massive collection of soft toys in front of her! There are so many of them, and they look so soft, and they're in all different shapes and sizes. The little girl in her wants to just lay them all on the floor and cuddle with them as she sleeps. If she's being honest, their little kiddo hasn't really been kind on her sleep cycle, so any session - even if it's just a nap - is very much appreciated. But of course her rational part says it's not appropriate, even though she knows her husband would be just as much into the idea, and she proceeds to join him in looking at the toys.

'Is there any particular type you wanted?'

'Not exactly,' Amy replies, picking up a couple of toys and inspecting them absentmindedly. 'I just think it should be something that fits our price range and we both think is appropriate for a child.'

'Ames, these are soft toys for kids. Do you really think we're gonna find something bad here?'

'Are you forgetting about that weird blobfish soft toy picture I showed you?'

Jake shudders at the reminder, truly one of the worst pictures he'd seen. David had searched up the exact term, and sent Amy the worst picture he could find. For the first time in a very long time, both Jake and Amy had been slightly afraid to go to sleep after that image burned into their brains.

'Okay, okay, you've got a point. So, um... Is this one good?'

She looks over at the plush object in his hands - a penguin wearing a read scarf. Admittedly, it is cute, designed with pleading eyes (sort of) but a tiny smile. It's capturing her heart; it should capture her baby's, too.

'That is adorable. Really is. We should buy it, and, you know, I might as well use it for my naps until the baby gets here.'

Jake drops the toy dramatically while scoffing, feigning hurt. He's just always playful, another thing Amy will never get tired of. It doesn't matter where they are, he'll just goof around like this and make her laugh. 

'Amy Santiago,' he says slowly, 'How dare you try to make a new nap partner behind my back!'

Two can play at this game.

'Well, you know, babe, I love naps with you. But you're just not as soft as our little penguin friend here.'

'Alright, that's it. New criterion for picking a soft toy - it should not be a better nap partner than me.'

Arms folded, looking down on the ground, sullen pout... Yup, that's grumpy Jake for you. Of course, he's just playing around, but all he's really asking for is a kiss to 'cheer him up'. And Amy can't help but giggle as she moves closer to him, wrapping two hands behind his neck and pulling him for a soft, loving kiss. And even after they part, they smile like the dorks they are.

'Between you and me, you're my favorite nap partner - forever.'

'Well, I'm glad, because I don't wanna lose to some inanimate object.'

'Trust me,' she says as she picks up the penguin again, 'It's never even gonna be close... Oh, also, you used the word _criterion_ correctly, so I'm gonna need you to be my partner is something more than just naps.'

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always cherished 💖
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr, too, @dolston17


End file.
